Viva La Fools
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: A oneshot involving the exploits of everyone's favorite infamous duo 88 and 89.


**A/N:**This is a contest entry one-shot.

"Oui,oui!Welcome to Pariee!"

89 grinned enthusiastically as he stepped off the touring boat and onto a dock that lead out to cobblestone and pavement.

"Yo,ferry dude.Tu as 'tres vilain."_You are very ugly._

The teenager boy's wail of pain commenced long before he felt the tour guide's foot make contact right into his backside.

His friend lingered over him."What did I tell you about trying to be a translator while were here?"he said,hands on his hips.

"I'll do what I want on my own time."88 said stubbornly as he rose up and brushed himself off."You got the map,right?"

With a flick of his wrist the brochure appeared in his hand."I got a map,brochure,free tourism _and_ magical GPS tracker."

"89,man.You can't even get a date.How'd you hook us up?"

He smirked."Let's just say I did some tough negotiating."

(Flashback...)

"Okay,Mr. Big Earnie sir.Here's my video games,my Pooka Pooka merchandise and my life savings."89 told him,hopeful.

He tapped his chin in thought and his calculating eyes turned down to the brown loafers that the knee shaking teen wore.

"Off with'em chief,Big Earnie's got business to attend to."

"No way,no how.These slippers are the only thing I have to remember my hero and my visionary the Huntsman by.You'll get these shoes from me when you pry them from my dead-"

"Arranged."Earnie cut him off."Morris,fulfill his request."

"Did I say _my_ hands."The loafers went flying onto the desk.

(End Flashback.)

"Yep,I had them both right under my thumb."

The two began towards the world renown Notre Dame.It's two rectangular towers rose high and unique features such as being one of the first buildings to include flying buttresses did nothing to interest.They were there for only a single purpose.

To capture the legendary gargoyles,descendents from Paris.

x.x.x

89 panted in exhaustion as they scaled the historical landmark while 88 on the other hand was traveling up with no problem.

"You shouldn't have cut gym class!"He mocked down at him.

"You shouldn't of cut gym class,"89 wrinkled his nose as he mimicked the other boy."Just shut up and reach the top,88!"

"Why did you wanna do this in the day-time anyway?"

"Shouldn't of cut Mythobiology class."

88 rolled his eyes."Better tell me before you go free fallin'."

"Because gargoyles wake up at night,"he said impatiently."If we get up there and take them now we'll have it made for life."

The two were finally reached up to the top with the crappling gun hooked into something unidentified.Both boys grinned at one another as only one panel of windows still remained now.

x.x.x

"Jenny,ouvrir le fenêtre si tu plait."_Open the window please_.

The long-haired brunette did as she was told and rose to walk over to the window as the air conditioner had just given out.It was as she lifted it up a purple masked guy's face surfaced up.

x.x.x

88 and the strange girl stared at each other wide-eyed.

"Bonjour."He blinked finally.

"Eh...salut.Ca va?"_Hi.Are you okay?_

Seizing advantage of the opportunity,88 leaned an elbow onto the seal and cocked a brow."Comment a propos de chirurgie plastique mon cheri?"_How about plastic surgery,my darling?_

An instant slap across the cheek sent him pinwheeling his arms around for something to grab on to.89 suddenly took one final leap upwards and caught hold of a sprawling 88 by the boxers.

"I did not let you go in vain Loafy One and Two."

88 waned as the fashionably risen boxers sank deeper into him.

It was a new record for wedgie history.

89 deposited the shuddering teen in between the alignment of gargoyles,eyes wild with all of the possibilities there now were.

"Wow,an army of winged stone night beasts are at my disposal.  
Just think 88,I can finally rule the world as a Loafers Overlord."

"A-hem.'Scuse me."he was on his feet."But the way I look at it were both gonna be overlords.But not with that dumb theme."

"What?!You did NOT just insult the Loafers Overlord!"

88 crossed his arms."Think I just did."

"Take it back or else..."

"Pfft,or else what Loafers boy?You'll make me _loaf _you."

Before he could come up with a good comeback a poke in his back thrusted him off of the building.88 grinned broadly at 89's expense.Now there'd only be one overlord of all the gargoyles.

He then proceeded to coolly examine the statues in pride.

"Ack!!Help!"

A quick glance showed that 89 was grasping onto the rope.

"That's what you get for bein' a big shot."He called."Karma..."

88 nearly started forming plots when the other boy's situation registered something clearly;he really was in trouble right now.

Sighing,he took the rope in his gloved hands and started to pull his panicky friend up when a great push sent him forward.They both went plummeting downwards clutching onto one another.

"I'm sorry I insulted your love of loafers and Pooka Pooka...!"

"I'm sorry I intentionally gave you a French book of insults!"

Both screamed their heads off until the direction they both fell in seemed to slant and turn nearly vertical on them.Dumbfounded, they both looked up to see some gargoyles were carrying them.

88 shot 89 a look."I thought you took Mythobiology."

"I did.Except it was the only class I never did well in."

He shook his head resignedly."How long you think they'll carry us until they get bored and drop us off in a nice,safe location?"

"Oh!I remember that much.Give or take it'll be a few hours.

(Six weeks later...)

"Got any fives?"88 asked as they flew low over another city.

89 sighed."Go fish."

"Hey,look.Doesn't this city look a lot like New York?"

Suddenly both tattered uniformed and rather skinny boys were dropped down in the wake of two people they did not expect.

"Look,88!It's Rose and her BFF forever...but wait.Wasn't the dragon's wish suppose to not make Rose remember anymore?"

The two looked at one another and then glared at 88 and 89.

"C'mon y'all.You can let a little thing like us nearly breaking up your love and wiping out all magical creatures forever go,huh?"

Rose narrowed her blue eyes."Not in this lifetime."

The dragon cracked his knuckles."Literally."

88 slapped a hand over his face."Je n'taime vous."_I hate you_."

"Hey,your the one who told the whole story to the gargoyles."

"Actually,"Jake grinned."They knew before you told them."

The End.

LP


End file.
